minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 1 Episode 1
(Stella is in her treasure hall, admiring "her" treasures when Gerald runs in, gliding in order to stop crashing into her) Gerald: ADVENTUUUUUUURE!! Stella: Another one? Gerald: I'M A BUSY GUY. YOU'RE GONNA BE BUSY NOW YOU'VE REPLACED JESSE AS MY PARTNER!! (Gerald drags her out of the treasure hall, forcing her business armor on) Stella: Hey! Careful there! Gerald: Oh yeah. Sorry. (Carefully places her into the front seat of the UFO) IT'S TIME FOR ADVENTURE!! (Gerald flies the UFO around the world) Stella: This is amazing! I've never seen so much of the world before! Gerald: Yeah yeah yeah. You get some real view here. Stella: Are you mad about something? Gerald: No. Stella: Why would you be mad about this? Gerald: I'm not mad. Stella: Fine then. (There is a few seconds of silence) Stella: You gonna talk? Gerald: Uhh... hello, how was your day, yada yada yada... Stella: My day was good. How was yours? Gerald: My day was fine. (In Beacontown) Petra: You okay Jesse? Jesse: I'm fine. Petra: You over Gerald? Jesse: Gerald who? Petra: That's good. (Gerald and Stella are flying over a mountain) Stella: It's a tall mountain. Gerald: Yeah I guess it is. Stella: Well. I have good news. Gerald: Someone ate Reuben? Stella: Better. Me and Jesse aren't rivals anymore. Now I'm exploring worlds with you and getting to meet awesome people he's nothing now. Gerald: That's nice. Stella: When do we explore our first world? Gerald: Oh yeah. Later. I just gotta do something real quick. (Gerald lands) Stella: Where are we? Gerald: You see that wood structure there? Stella: Yeah. Gerald: It has the rarest item ever in it. Stella: (glowing) Rare item? Gerald: Yup. Stella: Lets go get it! Gerald: Sure. (They mine through and fall in water) (Gerald climbs out and pulls Stella out) Stella: (coughs up water) Ugh. Gerald: C'mon. (They enter a bedrock chamber deep underground; it has a small lava moat, and a chest on top of a pedestal) Gerald: There it is. You wanna- (Stella rushes to get it) Stella: I can already see the jealous look on Jesse's face. (Opens the chest and pulls out a bottle) Huh? Gerald: I TOLD YOU I'D FIND IT!!!! Stella: Huh? Gerald: I FOUND THE SZECHUAN SAUCE!! LIKE I SAID I WOULD!! Stella: Huh? Gerald: (tries it) IT'S DAMN AWESOME!!!!! WOO!! Stella: Lemme try. Gerald: Sure. Help yourself. (Gives her the bottle) Stella: (tries it) It's amazing. Gerald: We need to find the recipe. Stella: We do? Gerald: Yeah. Stella: Yeah, we do! Gerald: We can do that later. Stella: So, world time? Gerald: Sure. World time. (Gerald opens up a portal) (2 minutes later) (They rush out) Gerald: FIIIAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!! (Stella runs out with her butt on fire) Gerald: Stella? Stella: What? Gerald: You have a little fire on... Stella: What?! Gerald: Your butt's on fire. Stella: Argh! (Sits in a puddle) (Stella stands up again) Gerald: Okay. It's not on fire anymore. Stella: Good. I'm just anxious to explore other worlds. Gerald: Don't be. I've done it more times than is healthy for my legs. And my back. And my liver. I've never died. Stella: Well. That's... good. Gerald: You know what? Stella: What? Gerald: You might not be the most skillful person but, you're a better companion than Jesse. Stella: Thanks. Gerald: 'kay. New world time. (Opens up a new portal) (They enter) (They are in a Redstonia-like world) Stella: Redstone world? (Looks at Gerald holding a rose) What's that? Gerald: Oh. (Puts it away) Nothing. Was just looking through my inventory. (Gets out a wood block, a gold ingot, 2 redstone, and a poisonous potato) Stella: Oh. Okay. Gerald: C'mon. We should check this place out. (They see Harper) Harper: Hello there. Gerald: Hey. Harper: Welcome to Redstonia! Gerald: Wait, so we're not in a new world? Harper: Uhh... no. Schoolboy: We're trying to become Ellegaard's protege. The woman up there. (Points to Ellegaard) Gerald: She looks like an owl. Harper: That's not nice. Gerald: Her face isn't nice but I'm not complaining. (Ellegaard comes down) Ellegaard: Is there a prob- Oh. It's you. The traitor. Gerald: Yeah. Sure. Hello there, Owlface. Ellegaard: You and your lady friend aren't welcome here. Now go. Gerald: What? Ellegaard: You heard me. GO. Gerald: No. Did you just call her my "lady friend"? Ellegaard: Yes. I did. Gerald: STOP SHIPPING STERALD!! (Freezes her) (They go to another world full of parrots) Stella: Parrot world? Gerald: Hmm. (They go to another world full of pigs) Gerald: Tell Jesse about this. (Stabs a pig and collects the porkchops) Stella: Y'know, we should stockpile on food. Gerald: Smart. Then we won't have to keep coming here. (They kill loads of pigs until they have a stack each) Gerald: Good. (Places two furnaces) We need to cook it. (3 hours later) Gerald: (snoring and then wakes up) Meat's done! (They collect it) Gerald: More adventures! (They go to another world) Gerald: .yzarc yrev si siht ,alletS Stella: .slevel ynam os no eerga I Gerald: ...won gniyonna gnitteg si siht yakO (They go to another world; they are floating) Gerald: Anti-Gravity world! Stella: This is fun! Gerald: Yup. And we've hit our limit for today. Stella: What? Gerald: Minus Redstonia, we've explored five worlds. We're gonna do five worlds every day. It's home time now. Stella: Aww, man. I was having fun. (They go back to Champion City) Gerald: Here. (Gives her the bottle of Szechuan Sauce) Put this in your treasure hall. (She does so) Gerald: Well, I'm gonna get going. Stella: Get going where? Gerald: My secret lab. Stella: You don't have a secret lab. Gerald: Oh yeah. Stella: ... Gerald: ... See ya. (He leaves) Gerald: ... wait, why did I give her the sauce? Category:Blog posts